Episode 10
Episode 10: Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Ugh. Episode List Release Date July 10, 2013 Summary Jen sits in bed to talk to you about car crashes, plane crashes, Aerosmith, buyer's remorse, Lemon Laws, fights with cabbies and reads some "fun" emails. Notes 0:14 - 3:57 Jen starts the episode by addressing her controversial new theme song, and correcting last week when she didn't know what episode she was on. She says not to contact her and tell her what she says wrong. She says she's in bed. She looks up what vim is, since she is full of it. The 'Well, Actually' guy shows up. 3:57 - 4:48 Jen sings. 4:48 - 10:00 Jen gets into today's topic: Cars. She talks about her dad's classic Buick that he was obsessed with (after only driving Oldsmobiles), she imitates her dad telling her that when she was 16 she would want to drive it. She says she wrote a letter to him saying that she would never drive it. She tells a story of her mom getting hit by a mail truck while singing along toAerosmith's Dream On in the Oldsmobile. 10:00 - 12:05 Jen says Drive My Car is the worst Beatles song. She breaks down why it's a bad song, and relates it to lazy cheap jokes from comedians. Jen sings some more. 12:05 - 17:44 Jen talks in depth about a recent plane crash. She brags about flying on a private plane. 17:44 - 21:18 Jen rants about how driving is safer than flying, then realizes she said it all wrong and starts over; Flying is safer than driving. She says she flies 50 to 60 times a year. She's been in 6 car accidents and zero plane crashes in her life. She talks about superstition. She says not to email her. She says cabs are full of lawlessness and she won't take them anymore. 21:18 - 21:59 Jen does a one person show about brain surgery. 21:59 - 26:48 Jen talks about how she isn't a car person. She came from the east coast where you didn't really need a car. She tells a story about buying a Toyota off of Craiglist when she moved to Los Angeles. She would drive it to her County Club waitressing job and give people the vapors with her working class car. She tells a story about the fuel pump going out. 26:48 - 29:47 Jen talks about then buying a Hyundai in 2002 and it kept breaking, under warranty, and the dealer kept asking her what she was doing to it. She then found out about the Lemon Law, contacted the Lemon Board, and got her car bought back. Then she had a Honda for 5 years, and eventually moved up to a diesel Audi, which just broke the week of this podcast. 29:47 - 32:53 Jen talks about her Audi breaking. She says she doesn't like small talk but had a wonderful talk with the tow truck driver about how you can't dance to today's air raid music, etc. She gives a shout out to Luis the driver. 32:53 - 33:47 Jen says she appreciates all the people who tell her they listen to the podcast when they go to sleep. She tries to be a soothing voice. 33:47 - 36:38 Jen continues her story about the broken Audi and how the dealer laughed at her when she said it was probably the fuel pump, and it was. She says please not to email her about diesel facts or what car to get next. 36:38 - 43:44 Jen tells a story about fighting with a mental cab driver on her mini vacation that ended with her being driven to a police station. She raves about an Uber ride, and the gossip they shared about mistresses. Jen says she doesn't judge cheating, she has an unpopular commitment opinion that she won't get into. 43:44 - 45:08 Jen says she enjoys driving rental cars. She says when she was married she would have loved to go on some dates. She draws parallels between renting cars and dating. 45:08 - 47:35 Jen tells a story of her first car accident in high school when her parents were in Hawaii. She scraped the car back and forth against a guardrail. She says she can't remember the endings of things that happen to her. She says again that she hates the band The Cars. 47:35 - 52:20 Jen stops to do some plugs so the listeners can't skip them at the end. She rants about industry shows. 52:20 - 1:04:10 Jen reads some listener emails: People who don't like Facebook, pets, country music, or going out and spending money, and a defensive dog owner. Jen gives a grammar lesson. She says she likes hardcore rap. She loves hearing about what people love; she loves drying dishes. Quotes "I'm not a dummy, I'm not some broad who's like 'oooh cars' but I'm not like a 'Johnny under the engine' either." "Driving a rental car, if you are married, is like getting to go on a date - just see what else is out there." "You're not in control of time, dude. It's just ticking." "Don't be cheap."Category:Episodes